1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for juicing various fruits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, juicers are configured to extract juice from fruit of a specific size or a narrow range of sizes. In addition, conventional juicing heads are typically not designed to optimize juice extraction and minimize user effort, particularly when a user wishes to extract juice from different varieties of fruit of various shapes and sizes. In addition, conventional juicing heads may have a uniform sharpness and/or blade configuration that makes juice extraction inefficient, leaving some juice in the fruit. Furthermore, traditional juicers are typically not designed to provide multiple means of storing, filtering, and dispensing the extracted juice.
3. Brief Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward devices for extracting and filtering juice from a piece of fruit. In one embodiment, the device includes an inner juicing cup, an outer juicing head, and a collection vessel. The inner juicing cup includes an inner juicing head. The outer juicing head is configured to removably couple with the inner juicing cup, and when coupled together, the outer juicing head encloses the inner juicing head. In addition, the collection vessel is configured to removably couple with the inner juicing cup.
In another embodiment, the outer juicing head includes a plurality of blades. Each blade of the outer juicing head has a blade surface having two edges. The width of the blade surface between the two edges varies as the blade surface extends from a base region to a pinnacle region of the outer juicing head. In another embodiment, the two edges of the blade surface proximate to the pinnacle region of the outer juicing head are sharper than the two edges of the blade surface proximate to the base region of the outer juicing head.
In yet another embodiment, the inner juicing head includes a plurality of ridges. Each ridge of the inner juicing head has a ridge surface having two edges. The width of the ridge surface between the two edges varies as the ridge surface extends from a base region to a pinnacle region of the inner juicing head. In another embodiment, the two edges of the ridge surface proximate to the pinnacle region of the inner juicing head are sharper than the two edges of the ridge surface proximate to the base region of the inner juicing head. In a further embodiment, the two edges of the blade surface are sharper than the two edges of the ridge surface.
In yet another embodiment, the outer juicing head includes a plurality of blades for extracting juice from a first set of citrus fruit and the inner juicing head includes a plurality of ridges for extracting juice from a second set of citrus fruit, wherein fruit from the first set of citrus fruit is typically larger than fruit from the second set of citrus fruit. Each blade of the outer juicing head has a blade surface having two edges. The width of the blade surface between the two edges varies as the blade surface extends from a base region to a pinnacle region of the outer juicing head. Each ridge of the inner juicing head has a ridge surface having two edges. The width of the ridge surface between the two edges varies as the ridge surface extends from a base region to a pinnacle region of the inner juicing head.
In another embodiment, the outer juicing head includes a plurality of ridges. Each ridge of the outer juicing head has a ridge surface having two edges. The width of the ridge surface between the two edges varies as the ridge surface extends from a base region to a pinnacle region of the outer juicing head. Furthermore, the inner juicing head includes a plurality of blades. Each blade of the inner juicing head has a blade surface having two edges. The width of the blade surface between the two edges varies as the blade surface extends from a base region to a pinnacle region of the inner juicing head. The two edges of the blade surface are sharper than the two edges of the ridge surface.
In yet another embodiment, the inner juicing cup includes a drainage portion for allowing juice to flow into the collection vessel, and a side portion for coupling to the collection vessel in a removable manner. In another embodiment, the side portion has a first filtering region for filtering juice flowing from the inner and outer juicing heads to an external container. In a further embodiment, the side portion includes a second filtering region for filtering juice flowing from the collection vessel to the external container.
In another embodiment, a device for extracting juice from a piece of fruit includes an inner juicing head and an outer juicing head enclosing and removably coupled to the inner juicing head. The outer juicing head includes a plurality of blades. Each blade of the outer juicing head has a blade surface having two edges. The sharpness of the two edges of the blade surface varies as the blade surface extends from a base region to a pinnacle region of the outer juicing head. The inner juicing head includes a plurality of ridges. Each ridge of the inner juicing head has a ridge surface having two edges. The sharpness of the two edges of the ridge surface varies as the ridge surface extends from a base region to a pinnacle region of the inner juicing head.
The present invention is also directed toward variants thereof and other embodiments of devices for extracting and filtering juice from fruits of various shapes and sizes.